<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making a House Into a Home by GreyGullHaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419833">Making a House Into a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven'>GreyGullHaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Stars of Haven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Other, Three Stars of Haven, Threesome, Valentine's Day Fluff, three stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day is here again. But with a new relationship forming and questions about the future in the back of everyone's mind, what are Duke, Nathan, and Dwight planning for this special day?</p><p>AU setting- Haven still has Troubles and the boys still have their cannon Troubles.  The story is set before the arrival of Audrey. The boys have been together for about a year at this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos/ Dwight Hendrickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Stars of Haven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Making a House Into A Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE- This is part of the Three Stars collection of stories I am starting. We had Three Gulls and now we have Three Stars.  Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>    Making a House Into a Home- A Three Stars of Haven Story by GreyGullHaven</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making a House Into a Home-Three Stars of Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have to say, you never cease to amaze Duke.  That was another amazing dinner,” Dwight said as he set the empty glass on the table and leaned back in the old wooden chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, you flatter me Sasquatch,” Duke said with a laugh as he grabbed the bottle from the table and held it out. “Can I tempt another compliment out of you with another shot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be wasted to know when a meal is good,” Dwight said somewhat seriously as he held his hand up. ‘Besides, don’t want to be totally hammered before we even start our Poker game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan retorted with a chuckle. “That’s the best way to play Poker though…I mean if you don’t actually care about winning I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True...” Duke mused as he set the bottle back on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously Duke, dinner was amazing,” Dwight said as he looked across the table at the two men sitting with him. “I’ve lived here for years and I don’t think I have ever seen someone who can make a simple fish dinner taste like a 5-star meal the way you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? It’s a gift,” Duke said with a shrug. “My old man wasn’t good for much in terms of my upbringing. But the one thing he did right was teaching me how to catch and prepare fish. Gotta give him credit for that much at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight nodded in silence for a moment until Nathan spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you two aren’t going to indulge I will,” Nathan said as he held out his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing you aren’t going to be able to feel that migraine in the morning, Nate...” Dwight quipped as he looked from Nathan to Duke with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or that you can’t feel how buzzed you must already be after a couple of shots so far tonight,” Duke added with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan ignored the jab from his lovers and took the glass and held it as he leaned back in the chair, tilting it back till it rested against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight shook his head and laughed as he stood and helped Duke gather up the last of the dishes from dinner. As he fiddled around in the kitchen for a few minutes, he watched as Duke and Nathan talked and teased each other as only those two could. Unable to help himself, Dwight found himself smiling as he thought back over the last two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weather had been fierce most of the week with at least an additional 10 inches of snow falling just within the last 48 hours. While it was a northern fishing town and everyone was used to brutal winters, even Haven residents knew when it was best to stay indoors and not venture out. So it was that when the winter storm threatened to interfere with their plans for their holiday, Dwight had suggested they bunk down at his place to weather things out together. His house was the easiest to get to and thanks to his years as a Ranger, supplies were never something he had to worry about ahead of any winter storms. It had been two days and while the snowfall had finally ended, it could still be some time before the town was dug out and running again. Not that they had anything to worry about. If there was ever a place to weather out a storm or natural disaster, it was right where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Duke’s voice broke through the silence. “Hey, Dwight! We going to start this game or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah hold your horses. I’m coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprised Duke is in such a hurry to lose,” Nathan said with a smirk as he gave Duke a playful wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big talk from the guy who lost the last game we played,” Duke shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what will it be?” Nathan asked as he started shuffling the deck of cards, ignoring Duke’s comment completely. “Strip Poker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight stared at Nathan for a moment. “As tempting as that sounds...” he said with a hearty laugh, “I don’t think I am quite drunk enough for that just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can just remedy that up really quick-like…” Duke quipped as he grabbed the bottle and filled all three shot glasses again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duke Crocker, are you trying to seduce me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No maybe about it,” Nathan chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke raised his hands in feigned innocence and winked at the two sitting across from him. “Hey, can you blame me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight shook his head and laughed as he thought back over the past year, and the last few months in particular. It had been a fluke that their feelings for each other had ever even come out. But once it was all known and once they realized it was all mutual in return, things had changed… and for the better. Things had started out slow at first but it didn’t take long before the three of them had gotten quite comfortable in the new dynamics of their mutual, albeit unorthodox, relationship. Duke was finally really starting to adapt to his new life now that he had a trouble and had finally figured out how to control it. Nathan was opening up more and more all the time, finally coming out of the gruff and hard shell he had crammed himself into for so many years. And of course, Dwight couldn’t deny he had changed in quite a few ways as well since that night of drunken bumbling confessions. Maybe there was a chance this could all work out in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight smiled and shook his head slightly and forced himself back out of the memories as he realized they were staring at him still. “We’ll start the game soon. But there’s something I want to do first,” he said as he set a small paper bag on the table. “May be surprising, but yes I know what February 14</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> is. I don’t know how the two of you usually celebrate… but I wanted to do something special this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile spread across Duke’s face. “Ah Sasquatch, you really are a softy under all that gruff grumpy exterior…” he said nudging Dwight playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it Crocker, or I’ll take yours back!” Dwight said playfully as he pulled something out of the bag and laid it on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made these?” Nathan asked as he reached out and picked up what turned out to be a wooden keychain. “I didn’t know you liked woodworking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always was a hobby of mine,” Dwight said simply. “Haven’t done much with it since I enlisted. Thought it was time to pick it back up again and figured this was a good place to start with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are amazing,” Duke muttered as he looked at the keychain in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight grinned sheepishly and picked up the third chain as he spoke. “The three of them match. Figured it was a fitting design… after what all we have been through this past year together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three stars,” Nathan said simply as he ran his fingers over the finely carved and sanded wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that night of our first camping trip together,” Duke recalled with a grin. “Would have gotten totally lost that night if it hadn’t been for the clear skies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight nodded and smiled at the two men sitting across the table. “We’ve relied on the stars all of our lives…just seemed fitting, considering what the two of you have done for me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what you have done for us,” Nathan added with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke nodded as he looked up and met Dwight’s gaze for a moment. “It’s perfect Dwight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Dwight said as he cleared his throat slightly, trying to hide the edge that had crept into his voice just then. “The two of you could really use something better than those clunky things you both got who knows how long ago from the hardware store!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dwight… the three stars idea is perfect,” Nathan said as he attached the charm to his keys. “Guess I might as well go next and get this over with.” He laughed as he walked over to the couch where his duffle bag sat. Reaching under the pile of clothes inside, he pulled out a thin package and brought it to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what we got this year, another decoupage piece?” Duke teased as he glanced over and winked at Dwight who fought to hold back a snicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha-ha, you seem to think you are such a comedian tonight Crocker,” Nathan said, smirking as he set three small boxes down on the table, one in front of each of them. “It’s just a little something I made for each of us. Special occasion and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight reached for the box with his name scrawled on it in Nathan’s unique handwriting. Carefully unwrapping it, he pulled out a small painting in a simple wooden frame. He stared at his for a moment as Duke unwrapped his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… Haven,” Dwight said as he stared at the painting in his hands for a moment and then looked over at Duke who was also staring in amazement at his own painting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven from up on lookout point,” Duke added as he looked over at Dwight and the two held their paintings up for the other to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured it was fitting for you both. Dwight, you didn’t grow up in Haven... but it's fairly obvious how much you love and care about this place. And Duke, of course, you have lived here almost as long as I have, and hopefully, it will continue to be home for you for a long time still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight traced a finger carefully over the painting. “These are beautiful,” he said half out loud, half to himself as he studied the details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did mine as a summer setting… and Dwight’s as a fall setting,” Duke noted as he looked at the two paintings side by side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer has always been your favorite, right Duke? Perfect weather for the beach and for being out on the water.” Nathan said with a knowing grin. “And you, the great outdoorsman that you are, Dwight… fall is the perfect time of year for camping, hiking, and hunting. So it made sense to depict home during our favorite times of the year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did one for yourself?” Duke asked, earning a nod from Nathan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well come on then, let’s see it!” Dwight said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan laughed as he held up the painting for them to see. “For me, Haven is the most peaceful and beautiful in winter. When it's still, quiet... when it's easier to be numb and to forget that I can't feel what others feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke smiled as he looked at the painting in his hands once again before carefully setting it on the table. “These are absolutely beautiful Nate, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…. That just leaves you, Duke,” Nathan said with a mischievous grin. “Whatcha got?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smuggled in something special this time?” Dwight teased as he glanced over at Nathan. “I’m sure Nathan won’t arrest ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time at least,” Nathan said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny you two. No, nothing illegal this year. Sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke’s eyes danced playfully as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Without a word, he laid out three shiny silver keys on the table- obviously newly made. He looked across the table at the confused faces of his lovers as they looked from the keys, to each other, and then up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got us.... keys?” Dwight asked, glancing to the side at Nathan questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just any keys. Keys to something very, very special and important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nathan asked as he reached out and picked up the key closest to him and looked at it. “We have keys to the Grey Gull already.  And to the Cape Rouge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do, and now you have one more to add to your collection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what is it a key to?” Dwight asked with a sigh. “Stop teasing us Duke and just tell us already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something to do with what you were talking about just a little while ago, Nate. About hoping I stick around Haven a bit longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight and Nathan exchanged glances as they waited for Duke to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I have a reputation for being the scallywag, the vagabond, the con-artist. I worked hard to get that reputation and fought for years to maintain that lifestyle. It was familiar. It was comfortable. It was safe. Duke Crocker didn’t need anyone- that was what I thought. But try as I might, I always seemed to get pulled back to Haven. Something always called me back and I always found myself right back here. Even once I realized what part of it was, I fought it with every fiber of my being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke and Nathan exchanged knowing looks as Duke continued. “But now I know how wrong I was to fight it, to try and run from the obvious connection we had.  And now with the missing piece of our puzzle finally found…” Duke glanced at Dwight who smiled sheepishly, knowing exactly what Duke was talking about. “Now that I finally feel whole for the first time in my entire life, I know that I am home. This is where I want to be. Here. In Haven. With you- the two people who mean more to me than anything in the entire world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duke… what are you saying?” Nathan asked, fighting to keep the overwhelming hope and expectation from taking over at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken him years to admit the truth he had known was there staring him in the face. At first, he had tried to make it work between him and Duke. But it seemed everything was stacked against them back then. Their fathers. The town. The expectations everyone had. Nathan realized it was easier to pretend he was just as numb on the inside as he was on the outside. And that had cost him the friendship he had had with Duke for far too long. And he had worked so hard the last few years to try and make up for it, but feared he would never be able to make things right. Yet now, Duke was sitting right there, telling him and Dwight the one thing he had long given up hope of ever hearing. And he could barely make himself believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to stay, Nate. Right here. In Haven. With you and Dwight. I’m done running and I’m done hiding. And these, are for you both,” Duke said simply as he picked up the key that sat in front of him and held it up. “These are keys to the old McKorrick place.... that I just signed the final purchase papers for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight stared in shock for a moment as he fumbled for the words that seemed to die on his tongue as soon as he tried to speak. “Duke… you… are you… you bought a place? What about the Gull and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m keeping the Gull and the Cape Rouge. But if I am going to call Haven my forever home, and if I am going to be practical and respectable Duke Crocker now, I need someplace better than a boat. And the two of you deserve better too. You deserve to not have to worry if I am going to up and run off… which I promise I will never do. Everything I want and need I already have. I don’t need to go anywhere else to find it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you are serious, aren’t you?  You really did it didn’t you?” Nathan asked, still obviously trying to wrap his mind around the sheer magnitude of what they had just heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nathan.  I, Duke Crocker, am now a responsible businessman and homeowner. This is where I want to be. This is home. I don’t ever want to leave again, and I never will unless you both are by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell over them for a moment as Dwight and Nathan still stared in thrilled amazement. Duke shifted slightly and rubbed the back of his head. “Ya know, the two of you could say something instead of staring at a guy like that...” he said with a chuckle as he started to stand up from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Duke knew, two pairs of arms were wrapping around him, keeping him from moving. Blinking in surprise for a moment, he smiled as he tried to squirm out of the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, you two…. Hey easy there, a guy has to breathe you know,” he laughed and groaned as Nathan and Dwight only tightened their embrace. “So… guess this means you guys like your gift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really have to ask?” Nathan said, placing a soft kiss into the mess of wild black hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best gift ever,” Dwight added with a final squeeze before letting go. “Absolutely perfect…. Just like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……………..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week or two later the snows were melting enough to get around easily again and things were getting back to normal around town after the snow-in. All the papers were signed. Everything was official. Duke was a homeowner for the first time in his life. He was settling down. And he could not have been any happier about it.  As he stood in the living room, he watched Dwight and Nathan struggle to get the new couch in through the doorway, a broad smile spreading across his face. Things had changed, there was no doubt about it. And while he didn’t know exactly what the future held for them, he knew it would all be ok because he was home. He had finally found the family he had always been searching for, and he was home. It was messy. It was unusual. It was not what he had expected. But it was absolutely perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Duke!  Stop daydreaming and help us out here, would ya?” Dwight called out with a groan as he struggled with his corner of the couch. “Nathan’s slacking off again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, now that’s not fair!” Nathan yelled back, his voice harsh but the gleam in his eyes totally giving him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok you two, stop your bickering. I’m coming!” Duke said with a grin as he hurried over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouts and laughter filled the air, spilling out into the streets, as the three lovers began working to turn that tiny house into a home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>